Attached
by Cappsy
Summary: Follow up to Speechless. Can be read alone though.  Quinn wasn't joking about what she told Rachel. Rachel didn't know what to do when she found out just how serious she was.  Faberittana


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Partner Fic to Speechless but it is not absolutely necessary that it is read as well. This can stand alone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Quinn wasn't joking when she told Rachel she was stuck with her. That night after their girlfriends left Quinn followed Rachel to her room. She sat there as Rachel got ready for a shower and sat in the bathroom as she showered. She made a point to help Rachel dry off and get into her pajamas. Once back in Rachel's room she immediately climbed into bed and pulled Rachel with her. She wrapped her legs around Rachel's and her arms around Rachel's waist. She buried her face in Rachel's neck as she fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up feeling as though she had to pee. The problem was she couldn't move. Quinn had her completely wrapped up still. Rachel slowly tried to get up without jostling Quinn. It didn't work. Quinn just grumbled and tightened her grip on Rachel pulling her impossibly closer.

The rest of the weekend progressed in a similar fashion. Quinn would have Rachel on her lap, have her hand on the small of Rachel's back, wrapped around her waist, or holding her hand. At first Rachel found it endearing. As time went by she got annoyed. Quinn would wait for her outside the bathroom though more times than not she would go in with her. Whenever Rachel was changing Quinn was there helping her so she could latch back on. Monday rolled around and it was time for school. Rachel and Quinn were in all the same classes since they both took AP. Quinn drove them to school early. Santana and Brittany met them there. Quinn told them she had to do something and would be back soon. She made Santana and Brittany promise to keep her in their sight at all times.

While Quinn was away Brittany and Santana were showing Rachel some of their harder cheer routines. Rachel being Rachel wanted to see if she could do them. About twenty minutes later they heard a voice from the door to the gym that could only belong to one person. "Berry my office now." Santana and Brittany shrugged when Rachel sent them a questioning glance. Rachel walked out with Santana and Brittany right next to her. When they got there they saw a doctor in the office. The doctor gave Rachel a physical and signed a piece of paper before giving Sue Sylvester a 'thumbs up'. Sue shoved a uniform into Rachel's hands and then proceeded to tell Santana and Brittany to take her to the locker room to change into it. All three looked at each other in confusion but did as they were told. They didn't dare piss off Sue Sylvester.

Quinn met them outside the locker room. They all went in and helped Rachel get ready. Santana and Brittany helped her change and get comfortable while Quinn pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. As soon as they were finished Quinn linked arms with Rachel. She led them into the hallway and towards their homeroom.

It was late afternoon and time for glee. Rachel was late for once. Well late for her anyway. As soon as she entered she ran up the risers forgetting the no PDA rule they had set in place. Rachel had jumped into Santana's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Santana was confused but at the moment she didn't care. If Rachel was willing to break a rule something serious had to be happening. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her. Quinn came in and sat one seat away from Santana. As soon as the others started to enter Rachel moved to get off Santana's lap. Quinn pulled her into the spot in between them and glared at anyone who stopped to talk to the diva. Everyone was confused at the sight of Rachel being flanked by the two cheerleaders. They hadn't even noticed that she was in uniform herself.

Sue marched in about five minutes after Schue arrived. "William, I need my Cheerios. We have an emergency practice." Rather than getting in a fight he just nodded. It wasn't until half way through glee that he or anyone else had noticed that Rachel was missing. Schue sent Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt to check the bathrooms and locker room. The three went to every bathroom before finally making their way to the locker room. They still didn't see her. They walked outside to make sure that she wasn't in the dumpsters or something. The three saw the Cheerios practice. They decided that they would quickly go ask Quinn, Brittany, and Santana if they had seen the tiny diva.

What they saw made their jaws drop. There leaning against Brittany as they got instructions from Quinn was Rachel. As soon as Quinn finished they all got into position. The three gleeks were in awe as Rachel was tossed up. She did a series of flips in the air and then continued on with the routine. They left and headed back to the choir room.

"Did you guys find her?" None of them could find the words so they just nodded. "Well where is she?"

"Cheerios practice."

"What do you mean Cheerios practice?"

"She's a flyer. Sylvester told you they had an emergency practice. That includes Rachel."Glee was dismissed for the rest of the day as no one was sure about what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the practice ended Quinn and Rachel headed back to their house. Santana and Brittany were going to meet up with them a little while later. When Santana and Brittany got there they heard a thud. They raced inside hoping both their other girlfriends were okay. If it weren't so serious they would have laughed at what they saw. Rachel was running away from Quinn shoving things into the path to slow her down.

Rachel ran to Brittany, she immediately pulled her smallest girlfriend to her and into her arms. "You are not putting that on me Quinn Fabray!" Santana looked at the items in Quinn's hands. She had a collar and leash.

"Quinn maybe you're taking this a bit too far," Santana said as she slid between Quinn and Brittany who still had Rachel in her arms.

"No, I don't want her to run away again. I can't lose her or any of you. She'll wear it and then I'll know that she can't leave. I'm even going to get one of those shock collars tomorrow." Rachel whimpered.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I won't run off ever again I swear but please this is unnecessary." Brittany put Rachel in Santana's arms before she went up and grabbed Rachel's dance stuff. She came down and grabbed Rachel before heading for the door.

"Where are you two going?"

"Dance class."

"We're coming with you. No arguing either." The four girls headed out. The night turned out okay. Quinn remained calm because she kept Rachel in her eyesight at all times.

The next morning Rachel woke up once again with the urge to pee. The problem was she couldn't get up. Her limbs were immobile. She had been cuffed to the bed. Quinn was curled up into her side and had her arm tossed over Rachel's waist. Rachel rolled her eyes. This was past ridiculous and bordering insanity. Quinn woke up and kissed the side of Rachel's neck. She undid all of the restraints and then lifted Rachel and carried her into the bathroom. Rachel didn't even bother questioning how Quinn knew that she had to go. Once she was finished she let Quinn finish undressing her and pull her into the shower. Rachel was trying a new tactic. Maybe if she let Quinn have complete control it would work through her system faster.

After their shower Rachel let Quinn help her into her uniform and get her hair into the perfect ponytail. She let Quinn lead her to the couch and cuddled with her until they left for school. At school Rachel allowed Quinn to link pinkies like Santana and Brittany often did. She dutifully sat next to her in every class. At lunch she dragged Quinn to the auditorium. Brittany and Santana met them there. Rachel sat on Quinn's lap. She nestled into Quinn and wrapped her arms around her. She let Quinn feed her as they sat there. Santana and Brittany were well aware of what Rachel was doing and decided that they would help. Anytime Rachel needed something while they were in lunch one of them would grab it so she didn't have to leave Quinn's lap.

When it came time for Glee that day Rachel was early as always. She sat in Quinn's lap playing with Brittany's hair until the rest of the club started making their way in. She then sat dutifully between Brittany and Quinn. Finn walked in and walked up to Rachel.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I was hoping we could talk in private."

Rachel saw the look of panic cross Quinn's face in her peripheral vision and shook her head, "I don't think so Finn."

"Come on Rachel I just want to talk." Santana and Rachel both discreetly put a hand on the head cheerleader's back.

"Finnept I believe she said no."

Finn wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Come with me Rach." What happened next amazed everyone in the room.

Rachel knocked Finn on his ass and climbed into Quinn's lap. Santana and Brittany started rubbing Quinn's arms telling her everything was going to be okay. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn. Remember you said that I was to be near one of you guys at all times. I'm right here." Suddenly Quinn burst out laughing. Rachel stroked Quinn's cheeks, "Baby?"

"You knocked Frankenteen on his ass." Rachel giggled at that. "Can we go home guys?" Rachel nodded and gave Quinn a quick kiss. Santana gave Rahcel a quick kiss before Brittany picked her up. Santana picked up Quinn and followed the two out the door.

At the Berry residence the four girls were cuddling after having amazing sex. Quinn looked at a sleepy Rachel and said, "I won't tie you up tonight but if you ever pull another stunt like you did Friday I promise you that not only will I have you in a collar but I'll have you go to the lover equivalent of dog training."

"What's that?"

"BDSM submissive training." Rachel just snuggled into Quinn pulling Santana's arm around her and holding Brittany's hand on Quinn's hip.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Longer than I intended but I kept getting ideas and then I couldn't figure out where to stop it. As it is I'm not too happy with the ending.


End file.
